


gone bananas

by blackmaskfucker (beherrscht)



Category: Despicable Me (Movies), Persona 5
Genre: Bottom Akechi Goro, Commissioned Work, Gangbang, Minions, Other, Persona 5 Spoilers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Voyeurism, implied shuake, very very graphic noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beherrscht/pseuds/blackmaskfucker
Summary: Akechi, after the interrogation room, gets isekai'd. Towhereis the problem.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Minions, Akechi Goro/Other(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	gone bananas

**Author's Note:**

> commissioned by my two good friends :) the shit i will do for money........... but my wallet is happy now though so im content 
> 
> as previously mentioned in the tags, warning for VERY HEAVY NONCON ELEMENTS . takes place after the og p5 game and despicable movie 1 but u dont really need to know that to read this. it's minion sex

Goro Akechi has never been someone who believed in supernatural drivels and concepts such as different timelines and parallel worlds, which is why the Metaverse has come across as such a surprise to him. A mirror world to their own that allowed to make changes to their own world indirectly.

Of course, after his Persona awakening at the belly of Mementos, he's accepted it all as *probable—*Gods, ghosts, vampires, werewolves, et cetera: they were all more realistic than being an underworld assassin for his estranged father. So it should not have been such a surprise when Goro finds himself _isekai'd_ from the belly of the engine room.

Isekai: in which the protagonist of the story is hit by a truck—although any form of near-death experience that would result in a coma would do—and sent to a parallel, often fantastical, world to adventure. The only reason why he knows about that particular genre of light novels is because _Kurusu_ has proposed a book of the genre when he's asked for recommendations.

To say that Goro had _not been amused_ would be an understatement. Just to spite Kurusu, he had read through the book scrupulously and prepared debate questions, which had thoroughly thrown the usually-sly Phantom Thief completely out of his kilter— _You actually read that garbage, Akechi? I didn't think you had the balls._ Thoughts of Kurusu and their shared debates bring a bitter smile to his face.

Goro has thoroughly considered perfectly reasonable explanations like still being in the Metaverse or being spat out to some vague area of planet earth instead of an inane alternative, yet none could provide an . And as cliché as it was, to quote Sherlock Holmes— _When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth_.

Here are the following reason why Goro has come to the conclusion that he has been _isekai'd_ :

  1. Goro was no longer wearing the Black Mask outfit, nor could he summon Loki or Robin Hood, nor could he fire his model gun. This removed the possibility that he was still in the Metaverse.
  2. If Goro's memories serves him right, hoverboards haven't been invented yet, nor had rockets become cheap enough for private investments. This would not make sense if he were in his own world, where hoverboards were most definitely not ordinary.
  3. Goro did not have access to the Metaverse Nav on his phone anymore, which should be there, if the two reasonable options were to be true. There was the chance that Kurusu has somehow found a way to delete the Nav from existence, but that was pretty unlikely.
  4. He had no cell service when was currently standing in the middle of what he inferred to be a suburban area.



Goro sighs, painfully lost on how to proceed from here. He supposes he will have to find a menial job temporarily to support himself to put food on the table, but what will he do in the long term? With Goro's criminal history, he could fabricate an identity to survive in this technologically-advanced realm, but perhaps he could find a scientist talented enough to help him find his way back home.

Not that he's ever found that place _home_. But he finds himself wanting to return back to Kurusu, somehow. His hospitability is the only time he's ever felt what _home_ could feel like, apart from the fond memories of his mother.

Before he could make a decision, a rocket arrives in front of his vicinity, and he furiously flees from the crashing fires not to be burnt alive by the flames and fumes. Once it properly sets its attachments to the floor, the door begins to open as a speaker manifests from the top of the elaborate machinery.

 _"OTHERWORLDLY BEING,"_ the machine, and Goro freezes on his feet because that must be himself, hm? He fidgets, and wonders about his chances and as if whoever is sending the messages can read Goro's mind, a machine blaster also materializes next to the speaker, threateningly aimed at his way.

"Alright, alright!" Goro quickly raises his two arms in surrender, because he's not getting his brains plastered all over the asphalts when he's somehow survived from the encounter with his own doppelgänger.

" _SURRENDER YOURSELF TO THE AUTHORITIES,_ " the scream continues.

Goro makes a face at the noise, but turns himself to the machine, drawing himself to full height. " _What_ authorities? I see no one."

_"THE AUTHORITIES ARE... LEAVING THE VEHICLE AS WE SPEAK. KEEP YOURSELF IN POSITION."_

So Goro keeps himself utterly still, breath halted and eyes flicking up towards the automatic rifle once every few seconds. The door finally hits the floor, and it serving as stairs, the so-called authorities appear in sight.

And when Goro turns to observe them, he comes face to face with—walking bananas with a single eyeball.

"Oh fucking balls," Akechi says.

* * *

Felonius Gru has a problem.

After failing the mission to steal the moon and adopting three little girls that he now came to love very, very much, he has officially been condemned from the supervillains bank.

Yet, due to Vector's sudden retirement from supervillain society by being crushed by, then consequently stranded on the moon, Mr. Perkins has begrudgingly agreed to support Gru once again if he could prove his potential amongst the rising-star youngsters—of course, _without_ any funding from the bank.

This led to a huge problem: everyone was thoroughly, completely, _utterly_ broke. Gru had no way to feed his three baby girls. The Minions didn't have any of their money stashes left, thanks to the failed moon mission, and there were whispers amongst them that they may need to start looking for new employment soon. Even Dr. Nefario, the mad scientist that Gru has gone to high school with and made the promise to cause _The True Crime of the Century_ together has begun to venture out to consumerism and capitalism, selling his height-of-technology torture machine to anyone who would pay for them.

Thankfully, Gru had a clue on how to turn the tables around: the good doctor has informed him that a spatial-temporal dissonance has peaked in the nearby town, which meant that something, or _someone_ from a different domain has entered their own. If it were to be something, Gru could have Dr. Nefario look over it so it could be modified for whatever supervillain-y plan Gru would come up with in the future. If it were to be someone, Gru could interrogate them until they spilled their secrets about their world, then Gru could take over that world—you can't get any more 'supervillain' than talking over the world.

Gru would take over the one he's living in, except that it would be so much easier taking over the world in some _other_ world than his own. The supervillain pool here has become so saturated that it is now nigh impossible to come up with a plan that the government has not prepared countermeasures for.

A deep rumble echoes in the house, indicating that the Minions have returned from their scavenger hunt, and eager to see their results, Gru grabs his trustworthy freeze gun and heads for his hideout, sliding down the yellow elevator until the scenery changed into one more fitting of a supervillain—a gigantic stage with a big billboard behind him. When he makes his way to the center stage, he finds the minions already pre-gathered on the audience areas, with an unknown brunette hands-locked behind his back and on his knees.

Mel, the captain of the rocket Gru has sent to pick up the otherworldly being, tips his cyclops glasses and begins to explain in gibberish about their prisoner. Gru attends the briefing for five minutes, then asks for the summarized version—which, in short, is that they did not manage to retrieve any information from their prisoner, as expected. Gru sighs and dismisses the minion, who disappears into the depth of the crowd with a cheery sigh.

"I am Felonius Gru," Gru declares, looming over so that his shadow lays over the captive. To his surprise, the detainee does not look much alarmed.

"Oh fuck, some of you _do_ speak English, those fucking bananas were driving me insane," the imprisoned brunette sighs in _relief_. "Akechi Goro."

"Tell us the way to your world!"

"So, do you know any way how I can get back home? I have unfinished business, you see."

Awkward silence descends upon their audience as their respective questions register in each other's minds. "Well," Akechi says, fidgeting on the floor, "if I knew how to go back, I already would have. But I don't, alas, I am stuck here, hands behind my back."

Gru feels his heart plummet to the bottom of his stomach—he hasn't considered the chances that the otherworldly being would have accidentally arrived to this world, but instantly shakes his own thought away. Believing a stranger's words so eagerly, and giving up? When his girls, his Minions, and his friend's _integrity_ was on the line? It is obvious that any spy that has been sent to reconnaissance their world would wish to seem harmless and ignorant. He growls threateningly, going for his gun. "Tell us a way to your world, or you won't get out of here unfrozen!"

Akechi only scoffs in reply. "You think I'm scared of death, Gru? I should have had my brains plastered on the belly of a skeevy ship hours ago, I'm not scared of you _nor_ your kiddie gun."

To be so courageous in the face of Gru's freeze ray—this Akechi Goro could only be an interdimensional spy. Wondering if it's an empty bluff, he steps around to fire the warning shot right against Akechi's bound hands, freezing them together. To his credit, Akechi doesn't even let out a scream, nor a squeak. He only looks down and grits, bearing through the pain.

"You have withstood the wrath of freeze rays before?"

"I've borne through Mabufudynes before," Akechi snaps back like it's a reasonable explanation. "You can torture me all you want, but you can't make me tell you something I don't _know_. Trust me, I'd like to get back, too."

If the freeze ray doesn't work, most of weapons in Gru's arsenal would have no effect on this spy. Gru takes a deep breath. "Minions! I believe it is time to set Dr. Nefarius' torture machine onto the spy."

A concerned rumble echoes through the minion crowd—mostly concern for the spy, because the legends of the good doctor's machine has apparently even spread around them—but one of them, Steve, if Gru's memory serves him right, jumps from his seat and expeditiously rushes towards Dr. Nefarius' lab. It takes less than a minute before the mad scientist is poking his head through the door and screaming, "So, Gru, you thought to experience the machine, too? Good choice, lad!"

" _What?_ " Gru shouts back. "No, I need to use it on the spy!"

"On the sly? That's what it's made for! I'm sure you will have a _great_ time on it, Gru," Dr. Nefarius gives him a thumbs up as he rides the minion wave and gets closer and closer.

"No, not on me, you old man, on the _spy!_ " Gru screeches so hard that the old man scrunches his face. When he finally arrives, thrown onto the platform awkwardly, Gru takes a good moment to observe the sleek machine—mostly a big box with a sleek rod attached to one top, and mysterious leather straps at the bottom. "It doesn't seem that resilient nor threatening. You sure it'll work?"

"No, Gru. Katie from Amazon left a review saying that this bad boy can break even the toughest, baddest of boys," Dr. Nefarius declares proudly, patting the machine from where it is displayed. The minions all make a furious whopping sound, in which the man bows graciously to. Then the scientist looks down at the spy, hand frozen together and glaring at them both from his place, faced away from the weapon. "I don't think this one will even hold up an hour against it."

"Don't underestimate him, he's still fine after my freeze ray."

"I see that," his eyes roam over the trapped prisoner, then sighs. "For my machine to work, you'll need to take off his clothes." His eyes find their way to the ice still rock-hard around the captive's wrists. He tuts in disapproval. "With a knife, since you won't be able to remove his shirts normally thanks to the ice."

Gru sighs, but not seeing any other option apart from Nefarius' questionable machine, removes his swiss army pocket knife from his jacket pocket and puts himself to work, slicing apart Akechi's dress shirt efficiently. Once the knife comes in

"Wait, wait, wait a second, why are you cutting through my _clothes?_ " Akechi screeches, and tries to twist away from Gru's knife. Gru, of course, is not in the mood for dealing with any of that, and uses his freeze ray to bind Akechi's feet together after an attempt to throw a sideway kick at his nose. Once all his limbs are out of commission, Akechi pleads, "Can we talk this out like reasonable people?"

Gru, finished with the shirt, lets the ruined cloth drop to the floor. There are cuts and bruises from where Gru's knife has dipped into due to Akechi's resistance, but the spy looks completely unbothered—no, the wounds only add a splash of color on the porcelain skin, making him seem more alive. He had been correct when he had concluded that no amount of ordinary punishment would have extracted any useful information from the prisoner.

"Pants too," the scientist demands from his place behind the machine, and Gru begrudgingly gets to work, tearing apart Akechi's black slacks. This is more difficult, as Akechi's legs are frozen from knee-down, but he does manage to expose his plump bottom before Nefarius says, "Okay, that's enough. Strap his feet with the leather straps here," pointing at the bottom of the box.

It takes a lot of minions alongside of Gru, but eventually, Akechi's feet are thoroughly secured against the metal. For safety's sake, Nefarius gets an extra strap of leather to tie down his thighs alongside his ankles.

Once he stops resisting, Akechi finally looks back to see just what the two villains have tied him down onto—and goes pale in the face. "This is—this is sexual assault!" Akechi shrieks, crimson eyes burning with fury from their place. Interestingly, Akechi looks _anxious_ , unlike how he'd been facing off the freezer gun and the knife. When Akechi opens his mouth again, annoyed with the constant jabbering, Gru shoves a tie in his mouth.

"Finished with this," Nefarius announces, lifting his hands off the rod attached to the box, now slick with machine lubricant. "Gru, put this inside the spy, will ya? I need to finish the setup for the machine."

"Inside?" Gru questions dumbly.

"Inside the ass. It should fit in pretty easily," the scientists quips back.

Disturbed, he takes the rod and slides it inside the crack. To Gru's morbid fascination, the head catches against the rim, and Akechi lets out a perverted moan. A thrash unfortunately dislodges it, so Gru takes him by the waist and slams him down the rod, his prisoner's body giving in without much resistance. "I've done as you've asked."

Nefarius presses a button, making a long bar slide up from the top of the box. It slides against Akechi's back. A steel bar fastens around Akechi's neck and another around his torso, completely binding him, then the backboard straightens out, also bringing Akechi to standing, upright position. A pair of plugs are placed on his nipples, then taped over them.

Gru removes the tie. "Want to tell us how we get to your world, spy?"

Akechi only grits his teeth, glaring at Gru with acerbic malignance. "I can't tell you _what I don't know!_ "

Gru shoves the tie right back where it came from, carefully avoiding Akechi's sharp incisors as he does so. Determined to obtain some useful information from their mysterious interdimensional spy, Gru turns to Nefarius. "Start the machine." At his command, Nefarius presses a button, and the machine comes to life; making a gentle hum as it begins to move in repetitive motions. Akechi simultaneously moans long and needy, his head wilting as his eyelids droop. The Minions go wild, whopping and catcalling.

The Minion to his left—Dave, from the way how his hair is slicked to the left—whispers to his companion, Bruce. Bruce chuckles and laughs, and Gru walks up to them, curious. "What are you guys talking about so secretively, huh?"

Dave furiously explains in the familiar Minion-gibberish about how small Akechi's cock is, and walks up to slap him right in the balls in demonstration. Gru has to say, even when it twitches and hardens at the impact, it is one of the smallest dicks he had seen, not that he has particularly seen many. Akechi makes a feeble twist in his bonds as another minion walks up to observe him, making a curious _hoooohhhh_ sound.

From the way Akechi glares at all of them with venom, he thinks the breaking process will take a while. He leaves the minions to their fun, and steps towards the elevators. He needs to start plotting his world domination plans, after all.

* * *

This _could not be happening_.

Goro prides himself in being able to withstanding all and every sort of physical torture—it had been difficult adventuring alone in the Metaverse, and he often found himself in the mercy of sadistic shadows—except for the one he is currently undergoing. None of the shadows have ever sunk this far, so the only experience he's had with this type of pleasure is when Kurusu invited him upstairs to his room after a round of darts, and they fumbled around a little. That, as pleasurable as it had been at the time, did not prepare him for _this_.

 _This_ being strung up like cold meat, put on display on center stage, and being humiliated and molested by fucking— _speaking bananas_. Strangely speaking pseudo-bananas that are apparently called 'minions', and communicates with each other via garbled and undecipherable babble. The first part—Goro already had experiences with them, as well as the middle one from his TV appearances. Being humiliated and molested, while they never _happened_ to him, he saw how people talked him on the internet, how thirsty, hungry shadows talked about him enough to know that he is desired. Now, the _minions_ —

Goro is pretty sure his mind isn't inventive enough to come up with _this_.

Before his mind strays any further, his mind is viciously jerked back to the present by the machine pounding into him pressing right against his prostate. Goro chokes around the tie stuffed in his mouth, trying to reposition itself so the cursed sex toy doesn't rip out an orgasm from his prone body.

Suddenly, his world is upended as the back pad of the machine suddenly collapses onto the box again as his feet is lifted off the ground, placing him horizontally instead. A happy rave explodes behind him, and his eyes flicker upwards to see a downside-up version of this creature pressing buttons impetuously. Goro moans as the dildo within him constantly rearranges itself, dragging itself around his internal walls.

One of them hops onto the box, right next to his face, looking down at his eyes. If his neck wasn't fixed by the steel layer he'd attempt to snap back, but as of now all he can do is moan and turn his head to the side to growl threateningly. Before he can blink, his mouth is pressed open and the minions are taking off their pants and Goro's mind is a cacophony of _what the fuck what is happening what what what_ —

* * *

When Gru returns after a filling coffee and girl scout cookies, he finds the base morphed into an impromptu nightclub filled with disco lights, earth-rending music and a dancefloor. Disgruntled by the change of atmosphere but also uplifted by the excitement in the air, he steps out of the elevator and onto the stage, towards the spot where Akechi has been chained down.

To Gru's curiosity, Akechi and the machine has been succinctly repositioned so that he's lying down horizontally and staring at the ceiling and his mouthpiece has been dislodged, the bunched up tie rolling at the side. And in its place is a minion has positioned itself over, its two short legs on the either side of Akechi's face, fucking into the damp cavern enthusiastically. There is a single long line formed behind their head, reaching down all the way to the audience seat.

Charles finishes gratuitously, pulling out at the last moment to splatter Akechi's face with thick, viscous come, then wiping his wet length on the dry patch of Akechi's hair. When Charles finally pulls up his suspenders, tucking himself back inside, Gru steps forward before anyone else can hop up to start this all over again. The other minions shout out a frustrated retort when they think he is cutting in line.

"Hey, hey, calm down," he waves at the crowd about to morph into a mob, "I'm not cutting in line. I still need to ask him a question, you know." When everyone calms down, even the music falling silent for this moment, he puts a brave face and looks down right into Akechi's eyes, asking, "now, have you been convinced into remembering something new?"

Milky drops slide down his chin to drip onto the flat pane of the machine. "Go f—" Akechi breaks down into a flurry of coughs, pearly white fluid flying everywhere, "—uck yourself, I can't tell you what I. do. not. _know_. If you want needless information, ask a magic 8-ball instead."

Gru's expression hardens as the rejection sinks in. "Start the music again!" He barks, and the bright lights and rambunctious sounds return, deafening all in the rooms (except most of the minions don't even care, and only start to dance from their place in the line again.)

Gru presses a button that undoes all Akechi's restraints, making him slump over the machine. When Gru observes the binding—the ice anchored around his wrists and ankles—he pleasantly finds them only half-thawed. The minions, chant alongside the music dubiously and form a round circle around Akechi, cooing curiously.

It doesn't take long for Akechi to catch up to the next agenda. "Wait wait wait wait, I said _wait_ —" Akechi doesn't get more out of his mouth as Bob, the first in the line, walks forward and slides his erect cock right into his mouth. The others all rush forward with the broken, and Chuck latches onto Akechi's ass, sliding his length wetly across the crack then fucking into the loose hole. Akechi gives a bodily shudder, trying to twist away from the assault, but the firm grips the minions have on him are unforgiving and unyielding.

Gru reaches for the side, leaning towards the billboard and letting his eyes flutter to a close. The music has been switched into one more low-tempo and with a lot of sax—so that the minions may jerk off according to the rhythm—but the beat relaxes him, and his hold on the freeze ray relaxes as his pair of hands find their way to the front of his pants, where a sizeable bulge has formed.

He presses down upon it as Paul takes hold of Akechi's hair and face fucks him fast and hard, a bump appearing every time he buries himself down all the way. He mumbles breathlessly to a fellow minion waiting behind him, and it's faint in between the music that Gru barely catches it— _he's so warm and tight, Steve_. Unlike Charles, Paul empties himself right into Akechi's stomach, his cock pushed as deep as he can go. Immediately, Steve makes a furious sound and presses him over to the side, eager to remove his slacks to reveal his own hard length.

Akechi stops fighting after a while, body going limp once he realizes there is simply no way for him to escape from this scenario—and what would he even _do_ if he were to escape? His eyes, unfocused and hazy, snap shut as Chuck fills him with hot come alongside a whistle. This time, two jump up at the same time, Brian and Mark; and Akechi's body, stretched thoroughly as it is, gives easily to the two cocks pressing into him. Gru's cock twitches inside of his pants, making a wet smear on the fabric.

As if motivated by the two minions latched to his bottom, Stewart, waiting behind Paul, also presses his own cock alongside Paul's own. Despite being a tight fit, and Akechi making a furious sound around the intrusion, he presses forward with intention, stretching Akechi's mouth almost obscenely. The Minions all furiously clamor amongst each other, some jerking off on the wide expanse of Akechi's body to soak him thoroughly of cum, some masturbating leisurely from their place while playing the voyeur.

Brian finishes first, having been closer to orgasm, and he pulls out while Stewart is still desperately fucking into him, making him leak cum around the cock still fitted in his body. Akechi tries to trap his thighs together, even though it is deterred by Stewart's insistent attempt to keep his ass spread out. Once he also finishes inside of him, he scissors open his hole, making the cum drip freely down his legs, soaking him even further.

Ethan and Mike step forward afterwards, letting the sated companions collapse onto the floor next to them as they position their cocks over the hole. Gru is about to narrate whatever exciting action the new minions are to perform on Akechi's body when he is interrupted with a tap to his back. When he turns, about to retort scathingly, he comes face-to-face with a particularly inspired Dr. Nefario, and his words die on his throat.

"Gru, I made that machine that the minions said you wanted so much!"

"What?" Gru pulls his hands away from his cock reluctantly to give him an odd look. "What machine?"

"The machine to send that one to his own world!" Nefario screams over the music, thumb jerking towards the direction of the orgy. "The others talked about how you were trying to extort that information from him."

"No, I want to _go_ to his world, not send him alone by himself!" Gru shouts back. "I need to prove that I am a worthy supervillain, or..." The girls. He had to do it for the _girls_.

"No matter what anyone says, you are the most terrifying supervillain out of them all, Gru," the scientist gives him a pat on the back. "Now, what's _really_ troubling you? It's nothing new, being unperceived.

With the minions distracted with pleasuring themselves through their hostage, Gru tells him sedately—so muted that his voice is nearly engulfed by the booming music—about everything: how the bank has refused to lend him any money and how he's become so incapable of working and did Nefario know that he had three baby girls to look after now? Three young girls that he needed to pay dance lessons for? Taking over an alternate world is the turnaround he's been desperately wanting for; Akechi falling into his hands surely must be fate.

Nefario listens to it all with silent rumination, tapping his finger gently. "If that is the case, I could fund you, Gru."

Gru splutters. "Hey, I know your income from whatever you do, it's not remotely enough to sustain all of us—you had to start selling your weird machines to support your living, anyways—"

"Well, about that," Nefario rubs his neck awkwardly, a grin breaking out on his face. "The thing is, my machines have been a big hit on the internet! I didn't think something that's aimed for supervillain use would get so much traffic, but apparently someone in the BDSM toy made a whole review about how great my gadget was, and I told thousands of them, Gru! Thousands! I'm a damn millionaire!"

"What. _What._ "

"Yeah," the inventor casually waves his hands. "Apparently some people _like_ being tortured and there's a whole _community_ based off on it! Big surprise to me too."

"Then..." Gru responds, "there is no need for us to do this to Akechi. We can do whatever we want with"

"Yeah, Gru!" Nefario bellows merrily. "We're funded enough

It is that moment that the ice around Akechi's wrists melt enough for him to smash the crystals into smithereens, freeing himself and freeing himself. He viciously bites the cocks in his mouth, making them retrieve it with a yelp, and uses his newfound freedom to undo the bindings around his ankles as well. Immediately he lunges for Gru ruthlessly, taking hold of his freeze ray and aiming it right at his direction. "Nobody move!" He snarls, his eye burning with acrimony and revulsion. "Raise your hands above your head, every one of you."

"Oh whoops, sorry—" Nefario stutters, accidentally pressing a button on his machine while raising his hands upwards, ray flying towards Akechi and atomizing him completely. "Whoops," he comments towards the air, "let's hope that machine worked, because I didn't let this thing through a test run."

* * *

_epilogue._

Goro wakes up smothered in fluffy blankets and comfortable warmth. It is so outlandish that he snaps himself up to seating position, trying to clear his head. Cold sweat drips down his neck, falling to the blankets below, and there is no part of his body that _isn't_ sore. He takes a deep breath, looking down at himself to find his wound cleaned up and bandaged, and dressed in a loose unfamiliar T-shirt. From the faint whiff of coffee and curry that envelop the room, it doesn't take much guessing to figure out where he is. Which meant that...

_It was a dream. It was just all a dream. Thank god._

As if drawn by Akechi's return to consciousness, furious footsteps echo from the stairwell, and soon Kurusu's familiar form appears from the darkness. "Oh, Akechi, you're finally up," Kurusu remarks, eyebrows knitting together in concern. "I've started to get worried about you."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Two days," Kurusu responds, and Goro sighs. "I hope you didn't mind me sanitizing your wounds while you were asleep. And dressing you in something more substantial, because you weren't wearing much when I found you."

"No," Goro grunts. "Better to get them treated while I can over letting them rot. How did you find me?"

"Easily, actually You were sprawled unconscious in one of the back alleys of Yongen-Jaga. It's a good thing that I found you before something bad happened," a stagnant pause, "that is, anything worse than what you've already undergone when I've found you. There were some bad cuts you had on your body."

"I see," it is possible that the trauma from whatever happened behind the shutter has manifested itself into that terrible dream. Goro begrudgingly removes his phone from the side cabinet, noting that the Metaverse app has disappeared even in this world. His eyes narrow. "Just what happened while I was gone, Kurusu?"

Kurusu pads forward until he's sitting on the edges of the bed, closes his eyes. From his lips originates an impossible story: a story of the once-infallible ship finally disappearing into the ocean forever, Japan's wishes for a proper leader erasing the Phantom Thieves from existence, learning the nature of the Metaverse, fighting and murdering a _God_ —all in one Christmas eve. Akira tells him how he had walked back into the dark forgotten streets of Yongen-Jaga trying to fill the emptiness from losing Morgana to find Akechi sprawled between the abandoned boxes.

Goro sits on the bed, rubbing over his sore muscles, absorbing all the new information like a sponge. "I see," he nods with understanding once Kurusu somberly concludes his story.

"What about you?" Kurusu enquires gently. "You've been missing for a _month_ , Akechi. Do you... remember anything?"

Goro scoffs, thinking back to the dream that is still at the forefront of his mind. He shrugs, putting a nonchalant front. "I was unconscious most of the time. I don't really remember anything after the stand-off with Shido's disgusting version of myself. I had... a very strange dream, but it is just a dream, so. If anything happened, if I have no recollection of it."

"I see..." Kurusu trails off, then slams his hand down onto his open hand, eyes coming alive. " _Actually_ , when I found you, you were holding something. Maybe looking at it would jog your memories?"

"Sure," he says, and Kurusu jumps from his seat on the bed to run towards the desk in record speed to retrieve an item.

In Kurusu's hands sits Gru's freeze ray. An _exact_ copy, with the same dent and markings.

Akechi takes a shaky breath in. "No. That reminds me of nothing." _It can't be real. All of that could not have been real. What I went through was a dream, just a dream, goddamnit._ "Probably some used toy gun that found its way to my hand, nothing of interest. It reminds me of nothing, _nothing whatsoever_."

Kurusu eyes his reaction curiously, then curls his fingers around the toy pistol. "They're probably bad memories, if you were that injured. I'm not sure getting that back would help anyways, so..."

"Yes, exactly! You see my point. Now if that's all, I'm going back to sleep," He declares, throwing the blanket over his head.

Akira looks down upon the weapon sitting on his palm innocuously, shrugs once and turns away to return to his job once again.


End file.
